Truth or Dare
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: (WARNING: NSFW) One shot. Levy is challenged to a dare.


**WARNING: NSFW**

* * *

 **This is a one shot for Gajevy (GaLe, whichever you prefer to call it). This is technically my second time writing something like this (first is in Date with Destiny) so please be gentle and enjoy. *hides blushing face and runs* Please let me know what you think. Silence will make me regret...**

* * *

"... What?" Levy McGarden stared at her friends like a deer in headlights, her mouth slightly open with a tinge of red crossing her cheeks. Across from her, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and all the Exceeds awaited her performance.

"I. Want. You. To. Sing!" Lucy repeated, stressing each word so her friend would understand in her daze. They were having a party at Lucy's, a game of Truth or Dare at Erza's demand, not request, had begun. The very second she was asked, Levy blurted out dare in fear of what sort of racy questions would have been asked about her and Gajeel. They had been going out for quite some time after Gajeel's confession when he'd saved her and since then they had been together. Between Erza and Juvia, she'd expected it, what with Erza's interest in raunchy novels and Juvia's infatuation with Gray. She wasn't sure with Lucy and didn't want to regret finding out the hard way. Her eyes scanned her friends' faces, a terrible feeling in her gut making her feel like she could faint at any moment. She silently thanked Erza's thirst for alcohol which had been why Natsu and Gajeel were currently missing, being the errand boys sent out by the redhead against their will. Even still, it had already been quite some time, making Levy nervous all the more that they could show. Maybe Natsu was picking a fight. A giggle could be heard, bringing Levy back to reality and causing her face to become even brighter. She began stammering, playing with her bangs.

"If you don't, you'll have to suffer punishment. Turning it down would be unwise," the redhead replied with a most devious look in her left eye, her right being covered by her hair as usual. This only caused Levy to trip over any words more, feeling rather faint.

' _Perhaps I should have just sucked it up and went with truth…. Oh I always hated this game. Damn you, Erza, and your sadistic streak!'_

"And remember, it has to be for at least a full minute," Gray reminded them. Gee, thanks… Sing… they wanted her to sing… She had always been terribly shy, her throat clenching with stage fright. She stumbled to her feet, trying to hide her red face. The others stared at her intently, only making things worse as she tried croaking out a few of the first words. They caught in her throat, causing her to cough and try again. She kept her eyes closed to help, though she could still feel their looks. She didn't want people to know she could hold a tune, not liking being the center of attention. Still, her fear of what the punishment could be fueled her to complete this challenge. Everyone stayed quiet, mesmerized at their tiny friend's pretty voice. Once she had finished, she let out the rest of her breath in a sigh, feeling like she could raise the temperature of the whole apartment with her body alone. She was so glad that…

"Oh! Natsu, Gajeel.. you're back," someone said, causing Levy's head to snap up, her eyes wide. Natsu was beaming, mentioning how good Levy sounded as he hauled in bags but she didn't hear a word. All she could do was stare at her boyfriend, seeing his face tinted pink at catching her in the middle of her song. Gajeel had tried getting her to sing for him before, with her lying and saying she couldn't. Now she was here, trying to avoid whatever plots her friends had by doing Lucy's dare. Between him hearing and the wash of emotions from being forced to do something she wasn't comfortable with, she felt horrible. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, her body propelling forward and trying to escape the apartment.

"Levy-chan!"

"Oi…" She froze as her arm was snagged, her gaze meeting his red eyes. "Tch, we'll be right back," Gajeel murmured putting the bag he had on the floor before pulling her into the complexes' hallway. She began fiddling with her bangs as he closed the door, separating them from the others. Inside, they could hear Natsu starting a fight with Gray already, the background noise helping. "What's wrong, shrimp?"

"N-nothing." She heard him sigh, looking up to see him rubbing his head with one eye closed. "I'm sorry I lied…."

"So there is something bothering you." She twisted her bangs some more, the urge to run making her shift around. "So that's a pretty voice ya have there." Her head came up in time to meet his lips, his arms coming up around her small form. She suddenly felt him squeeze her, pulling her into the hall closet and locking them in. At hearing her gasp when they broke the kiss, he let out a chuckle. There wasn't much in there, only a broom, mop, dustpan, and a small box with random cleaning supplies. It had a single naked bulb above, the dusky yellow light being partly blocked by him, his tall frame towering over her. She let out a soft squeak as he pinned her to the wall, bringing his mouth close to her ear. "Any chance I can get a private show, little bird?" She gulped, earning a dark laugh from him as he brought his lips to her neck, caressing her soft skin. With his arms braced on either side of her head, she was trapped as he brought light kisses down her left side, content with hearing her let out a soft moan. She jumped slightly as his hand moved under her shirt, pushing under her bra and finding a stiff nipple. "Ya gonna sing for me?"

"G-Gajeel….." She whimpered softly against his chest, gripping at his shirt with both hands. He watched her face, the way her brows twitched at his touches. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, a determined look flashing as she leaned more into him, her hand coming up to caress the tent forming on the front of his trousers. He sucked in his breath, meeting her gaze. Before she could try anything further he moved his other hand down, pushing his way into her pants and through her panties. She was already wet, wiggling around as he found her button and began his torment. "Ah! Ah…" He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Sing, my fairy." Her ragged breathing along with some small squeaks was all he was getting, as though she was trying her best to stay quiet. Giving a feral grin, he slipped a finger in, earning a small cry. He felt her knees buckle, bringing his arm around her to keep her steady, her body leaning into him. Taking advantage of his close proximity, she tried again to grasp at his pants, pouting a little when his belt was giving her problems due to having no real brain functions left. He laughed until he felt her manage the button and zipper, helping his pants give away as she snaked her hand in, grabbing his length. Despite the assault that was rendering her stupid and dazed, she managed to pull him out, hearing him groan at the freedom.

"Y-you're the one who s-sings," she stammered. The arm that was holding her up disappeared, expertly one handing the buckle off and giving her space to grasp him better. She grinned until he moved his finger again, causing her to gasp. Trying to get the edge back, Levy pulled at the heated skin, peering up to watch him grit his teeth. She smiled as he forgot what he was doing for a moment, his brow creasing, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation of her touch. Her hand soon became slick as precum oozed from the tip, using it to lubricate him. Quite suddenly, his eyes opened, his body pushing forward until he was flush against her, trapping their hands in place and stopping Levy. She gasped as he pulled his hand away, beginning to pull her pants and panties off. It was then she remembered they were in a closet, "G-Gajeel, we… but," she was cut off as he stole a kiss, rendering her comatose.

"I told you: I want you to sing for me" he whispered, pushing his own pants down a bit before lifting her up and pushing her against the wall. She clutched him around his neck, feeling the tip of his erection poking the bottom of her thigh. When she didn't feel him move anymore, she opened her eyes, looking over to find him watching her. "You going to sing?"

"W-what? Y-you…. I mean… I… Ah!" He penetrated her as she stammered, her voice ringing out at being caught off guard. Once fully sheathed, he let out a ragged breath, feeling her squeeze him. "Ah…. Ah…" She always loved how it felt to have him fill her, feeling him so deep inside, every little move he made. She always felt so close to him, like little by little they were forming some unbreakable bond. Each giving the other a piece of themselves. She moved his hair from his eyes, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on him. He returned it by grabbing the back of her head, biting her bottom lip and exploring her mouth when she opened it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

"I love you," he whispered as they broke for air, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she replied, tears in her eyes. He rocked his hips slightly, watching her bring her head back, her eyes closing at the sensation.

"Gihee, I'm still waiting for my song."

"Please…" she pouted, nervous he was being serious. Given how much he'd said it, she feared he was. "Gajeel, I'm not… ah!" Another hard thrust and she let out a loud squeak, her hand closing over her mouth.

"Gihee hehe." She now realized he was making her talk on purpose, making her cry out when he'd move. She leaned back a bit, about to cast Silent when his hand slammed her wrist back, pushing her body against the wall. " Uh uh, no magic," he whispered, smothering her lips against his. Surely he didn't mean for her to scream while all their guild mates were down the hall? Her thoughts were brought back as he rocked against her again, building a steady rhythm. She whimpered, her brows knit as she bit her bottom lip. It was taking everything she had not to cry out, enjoying the feel of him moving within her. He seemed to be enjoying her struggle, leaning forward to nip her neck. Her body pulled at him, as if it never wanted him to leave. She was so hot and wet for him, her legs squeezing him more. Gajeel began losing focus on teasing her, his chest heaving as his breathing became frantic. She seemed like she was getting close, her hips moving a lot more against him, her mewling becoming sharper.

"Gajeel…. Gajeel... Ah - " His lips came crashing down on hers, swallowing her cry as she tightened around him. The arm that was holding her up gripped her, holding her close as he gave in and released inside of her. He grit his teeth as she milked him of everything he had, his forehead resting on her shoulder. Through half lidded eyes, she watched him, smiling while stroking his disheveled locks. He turned his head, kissing her neck again as he slid out of her, helping her settle on the ground once again.

"Such a pretty song," he murmured, kissing her again.

* * *

 **Again, please let me know how what you think. This was very difficult for me to post *blushes furiously***


End file.
